


Remember last night

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Kissing, Love Confessions, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: You drink too much because of an undercover mission and MacGyver brings you home and takes care of you.





	Remember last night

You walk down the dark and crowded club, finding a way out from the loud music, resounding in your head like the beat of a drum.

“I’ve got the invitation. We can leave, now” you say to Mac, waiting for you in the hallway, next to the back exit.

“Was it really necessary to drink so much?” He reproaches you, as usual, when yo act recklessly.

“I thought I had to pretend to be interested in their new drug, they wouldn’t have believed me, otherwise”

“They could have put anything in your glass…”

“That’s why Matty told you to come with me” as you say so, you grip Mac’s shoulders, trying to keep you steady.

“Y/N, is everything okay?” He asks you worried, placing an arm around your waist to help you walk straight.

“No, not really, my head’s spinning…wow, those drinks were strong!” You laugh.

“C’mon, I take you home, you’re drunk”

You let him lead you to the car, open the door and aid you to sit down.

“Mac, I can wear my seat belt by myself, I am not a 3 years old baby” you complain, breathing against his face, so close to yours in the small car interior.

“I am sure you were less stubborn at that age” he replies sassy, setting in motion the car.

 

“We’re arrived” Mac leans himself against the wall, hands in his pockets, smiling at the sight of you struggling at the research of your keys.

“Would you come in?” You ask shyly, then noticing his confused look, you add: “J-just for a coffe, or a tea, or whatever…”

“Here’s my plan: you go straight to bed while I make something warm to drink for both, and

I wait until you fall asleep”

You open the door and walk in your room, throwing yourself on the bed, without caring about changing your clothes or discarding the sheets.

Minutes after, Mac enters in your room holding two cups of a smoking hot beverage: “This will help you to sleep.” When you both have finished sipping it, he wraps you in your blankets and gets up to leave.

“Mac, please, wait” you say moving to sit, taking his hand, before he could go away.

He turns to look down and takes seat next to you, on the edge of your bed. You lean to give him a kiss on his cheek, and slightly stuttering for the effects of the alcohol, you say: “Thank you for bringing me home, you didn’t have to do all of this, you’ve been very kind taking care of me.”

“That’s nothing.” He smiles.

“I-I was wondering if you would like to spend the night with me…I mean, n-no pressure if you don’t want to, but if you’d like, I’m sure I’m going to like it, too” you bite your lip, trying to suppress a laugh for your weird word game.

Without foreseeing it, ‘cause of your slow reflexes, the blonde boy gently takes your face in his hands and kisses you. When you detach your lips from his, you see his cheeks turning of a bright pink as he says: _“Yeah, well, if you weren’t so drunk, maybe I would…”_

You smirk and answer: “What do you have understood?! W-what I meant is that you can stay here if you want, I know your house is on the opposite side of the town, and it’s already pretty late…you can sleep on the couch, or here with me, but each one on his side of the bed…”

“I’m so sorry, Y/N, I thought that you…I think the couch will be good for tonight”

“Never mind, I know what you thought” you smile watching this as smart as clumsy guy walking towards the door.

“Goodnight, Mac”

“Goodnight” he says, turning off the light.

 

When you wake up, the morning after, you find Mac in your kitchen, drinking a huge cup of coffee. 

“Mac, what do you do here?”

“You told me I could…what do you remember of last night, exactly?”

You sit at the island kitchen table, in front of him, rubbing your eyes in the attempt of waking up and remembering the events of the previous night.

“The last things I remember is you taking me home, then waiting for me to fall asleep, right? Or is there other I should recall?! I hope not having said or done anything that made you feel uncomfortable…”

“Don’t worry, you did nothing that bothered me” he answers, but by the way he almost choked on his coffee, you know that he’s not telling you all the truth, but before you can go on investigating, he adds: “I can make you a remedy for your hangover”

“I won’t drink another of your unknown mixtures, it was enough the one you prepared when we were undercover in France”

“That one was supposed to avoid us the hangover” he clarifies, with his sly half smile.

“Well, it didn’t avoid me an headache, so sorry if I don’t trust you anymore”

“Go for the aspirin, then” Mac smiles, laying a glass of water and the little tube of pills on the table.

“I go home to take a shower, see you at work” he says, taking on his brown leather jacket and opening the door of your apartment.

“See you later” you reply, watching him leave.

When you’re alone, you rethink at all the times Jack and Riley tried to convince you that Mac had a crush for you and how, with conviction, you refused to believe it. Now that he proved they were right, you can’t stop replaying the memory of last night’s episodes in your mind, wondering how Mac could really believe that you forgot the most beautiful kiss someone gave you in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Yeah, well, if you weren't so drunk, maybe I would"


End file.
